¿Soy hetero? (Versión Rubelangel)
by YumiSebby
Summary: Mangel (Miguel Ángel) está 'totalmente' convencido de que es hetero. Por no decir mucho más. Pero todo el mundo está empeñado en que le gustan los hombres, concretamente uno: Su mejor amigo Rubén (Rubius). ¿Qué puede hacer ante esto? ¿Realmente es homosexual?... #Yaoi. Rubelangel.


**¿Soy hetero?.**

* * *

**N/A:** _¡Hola personitas del mundo! Se que hoy ya publiqué un one-shot de esta persona, pero como estaba inspirada, me dije a mi misma, ¿Por qué no publicar otro y así compensar a mis pobres personitas, a las cuáles tengo un poco abandonados por 'los putosafadhfdfañsd' estudios y los asdkñjñfasfkjgasd problemas famiiliares? ¡Y pues aquí esta! No se si realmente os gusta esta pareja, pero a mi me tiene loca. Loca-hasta-los-huesos. ¡Es yaoi, debo avisar!. _

**Declimer:** _WTF? ¿Debo poner de esto?_

* * *

_¿Soy hetero?_

-¿Que' diabloh diceh?. Soh hetero', - Le dijo Mangel a su amiga, Laura, quién miró sorprendida al chico por la forma en que observaba las fotos en bañador en las que salía Rubén. La pelinegra sonrió de forma prepotente, ella ya sabía que su amigo era 'no-muy-hetero', para su desgracia, por lo que no estaba para nada sorprendida, solo le molestaba que intentara negarlo.

-Nunca cambiarás, nene- Suspiró su amiga- Siempre igual de cabezota.

-¡Que' zoy heteroh, mierda!- Aseguró cuando Mario lo pilló mirando a 'Rubiuh' con cara de idiota enamorado. Este solo le sonrió de manera prepotente, con esa característica de loco suya.

-Ya lo se, solo espero que no le hagas daño, o te la verás conmigo.- Y sin más se marchó dejando al chico lo más furioso posible. ¿Quién se creía él para poner en duda su sexualidad?. ¡A él le gustaban los muejres!... ¿Verdad?

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-Y eh que'l idiota del Rubiuh casi me tira'l café enzima porque no quería ir con él al cine a ver AVATAR. ¿Te lo pue'eh creer?, despuéh, esta mañana...

-¿Sabes, Mahe? Creo que ya va siendo hora de que te declares a Rubén y os dejéis de tonterías...- Suspiró Alex, después de escuchar al chico 'hipster' hablar, por más de dos horas, del Noruego.

-¿¡Qué mierda' diceh subnormal?! Soyh un macho', como si a mi me gustarah eze idiota' de Rubén..- Un fingido escalofrío le 'recorrió' el cuerpo.

-Ya, claro, como digas.- Y viendo que el egocéntrico Granadino continuaba hablando de Rubén, aún grabando en Gameplay, se tumbó en la silla reclinable y se dispuso a dormir hasta que su amigo se cansara de siempre el mismo tema de conversación.

'Rubén Dblas'.

-Mangel ¿Por qué no invitas a tú novio a comer a casa?- Preguntó su madre, sonriente sabiendo la respuesta que su hijo le daría..

¿Qué manía tenía todo el mundo con que a él le gustaba el Noruego? Aunque su madre no hubiese dicho nombre... sabía perfectamente que se refería al 'rubio'. Que actuara, pensara e insinuara, de broma, que le gustaba su mejor amigo, era es, una maldita broma. Él era malditamente hetero, le gustaban las tetas 'BITCH' y eso no iba a cambiar... Solo era que se sentía seguro, cómodo, feliz, y todas las mejores sensaciones posibles al estar con su mejor amigo... pero para nada le gustaba. Solo le hacía feliz estar con ese idiota, ¡solo eso!.

¿Cómo, su querida madre, quién 'supuestamente' lo conocía tan bien osaba poner eso en duda?

-¿Qué insinúah?- Molesta caminó escaleras arriba- ¡Soy hetero! No me gusta Rubén! ¡Estoy jodidamente' 'hartoh' !- Susurró lo último bastante sonrojado por el enfado.

-No dije nombres- Gritó canturreando su madre, continuando la burla, desde la planta baja.

-Yo le creo, - Apoyó su padre al pelinegro.- Si mi hijo dice que no le gusta su mejor amigo, ¿Por qué iba a mentir?-_"Cariño eres tan inocente"_ pensó la mama de Mangel.

-Ains, los hombres que ciegos estáis con los temas que tienen que ver con el amor- Se quejó volviendo a la cocina, no sin antes darle un 'suave' golpecito en el hombro a su marido, quién sonriente la siguió hasta la cocina.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¡Soy hetero!- Gritó al percatarse de sus pensamientos no-tan-sanos sobre su mejor amigo y él, sudados, en una cama...

-¡Mierda!- Se escandalizó.

Maldecía las insinuaciones de sus amigos, que la habían hecho dudar. Pero él, para nada era homosexual... no le gustaban los hombres, exacto.

-Me gusta' estar en vagina-tawn, me gustah las grandeh tetah... ¿No?-Y que tuviese una mínima atracción por su mejor amigo no significaba nada; claro que no, eso no era nada de nada.

-Mierda'- suspiró.- No pue'e gustarme mi mejo'amigo.., maldita sea. ¡él no me gusta!- Se gritaba/autoconvencía a si mismo.

Quizás solo pensaba eso... por lo 'bueno' que era Rubén, o por su manera de hablar, o quizás porque le encantaba su color de pelo, sus vistosos ojos verdosos, sus carnosos labios, sus largas piernas...

¡¿Qué mierda estaba pensando?!.

Definitivamente no le gustaba su mejor amigo, en absoluto. Para nada era así.

-¡Soy' hetero!- Gritó al ver la mirada de Cheto, cuando en un suspiro, se preguntó que tipo de personas le gustarían al Noruego.

-¿Por qué preguntah, Mahelito, te gusta? ¿Quiereh ir a un hote' con él?- Se burló el pelo-escarola del pelinegro, sabiendo que la respuesta era bastante obvia.

-Cla'o que no, solo quie'o saber que tipo de personah le atraen- Sonrojado bajo el rostro- A mi no me gusta' loh tioh, yo vaginah..

-Claro, por qué no.- Sonrió, y sin darle una respuesta clara se volvió a adentrar en su casa dejando al otro solo en el porche esperando a la oji-verde.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

-¿Aún sigues pensando que eres hetero?- Preguntaron Alex y Cheto algo anonadados, al ver la escena que tenían ante sus ojos.

Mangel sobre Rubius, completamente amorosos, besándose sin parar y bastante sofocados.

-Pueh... ¿Soyh hetero'?- Se cuestionó por fin...- ¡Fuera de aquí!- Gritó cuando se dió cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

-La culpa eh vuehtra por' deja' la puerta' abierta'- Gritó Cheto desde fuera.

El Noruego solo sonrió de lado, pensando que realmente, su mejor amigo, de quién llevaba bastante tiempo enamorado, no cambiaría nunca. ¿Pero así se había enamorado de él, verdad?.

_"Soy hetero, soy hetero, soy hetero, soy hetero. Es un beso... bueno muchos... no significan nada..."_

-Oye, ijoputa'... Soy hetero. No me juhgueh, fue solo un momento...

Su mejor amigo no le dejo terminar ya que había juntado sus labios con los opuestos.

-Claro, pues yo no soy hetero, y me gustas. Pero se que no tengo posibilidades contigo- Sonrió sacarronamente enseñando los colmillos.

-Cla'o que no, soy hetero'.- Y sin mediar ninguna palabra más se dejo llevar por ese beso que le hacía derretirse interiormente.

Mangel, realmente estaba dudando si era o no hetero. Pero por ahora, solo sabía que quería estar con su mejor amigo para siempre.

-Pueh... parece que no soy hetero- Susurró al oído de su nuevo y maravilloso esposo, con quién llevaba más de cinco años de novios.

-Por fin escucho esas palabras de tu boca- se acercó para besarle.- Realmente, no sabes cuanto tiempo las esperé.- Una sonrisa de suficiencia y una burla a punto de salir de entre sus labios, pero fue callado por un beso.

-Bueno, idiota, todo tiene su tiempo.- Y sin más disfrutarían de esa noche, de su primera noche como casados.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-Definitivamente no soy' hetero'- Rió Mangel tras volver a llegar a la cama.

-¿A qué viene ahora eso, subnormal?- Rió Rubén con él.- ¿Has acostado ya a Celia?- Preguntó recostándose en el pecho de Mangel.

-Ijoputa... Te amo- Se acercó a besra al oji-verde pero...

-Papa, papi, tengo miedo. ¿Puedo dormir con vosotros?- Preguntó la niña desde fuera.

Rubius miró 'reprobatoriamente' a Mangel, quién solo hizo un gesto con los hombros.

-Mangel, no sirves ni para acostar a tu hija- Se burló abriendo la puerta y cogiendo a su hija en brazos- ¿Vamos a dormir, cariño?

Y sin más se adentraron en la cama.

**Fin.**

_**"Puedes cerrar los ojos a lo que no quieres ver, pero no puedes cerrar el corazón a lo que no quieres sentir."**_


End file.
